The Touch
by Debbie Dai-chan
Summary: A girl muses over a mysterious dream, and Vivi gets to meet her, both in body and mind.


A/N:  
  
I'm uncertain that I might not continue this, but it's just a motivation of myself as a character in FF9. I can easily imagine myself in any of my favorite shows. I don't know, but I guess I was desperate for some attention. *-*;;; If I ever would continue this, you can say that this's just an introduction.  
  
  
The Touch  
By Debbie (Dai-chan)  
  
  
_Insight: Seeing one's memories is a frightening thing to do, but is that my destiny to suffer as well?'  
  
  
. . . Why am I doing this?  
  
Am I supposed to do this?  
  
To do what my dream told me?  
  
It's nothing but a dream . . .  
  
But a powerful dream, indeed.  
  
Darkness . . .   
  
That's all I saw . . . Darkness . . .  
  
And a Hand.  
  
Hand . . . What hand? Whose hand?  
  
It was just reaching for me.  
  
Who was there?  
  
That's what I am supposed to do?  
  
Find that person who was trapped in the darkness?  
  
What's the point here?  
  
It's just a dream . . .   
  
Or a call for help?_  
  
The small girl quietly shook her head, chuckling to herself. That was ridiculous. It was nothing but a meaningless dream. Nothing serious. Everyone has similar dreams like hers that they were appalled, somewhat believing that they were _chosen_ to do _something_. What an absurd idea!   
_  
It was just a dream . . .   
_  
From the shadow cast by a tall edifice, the girl observed in perfect silence as humans of diverse sizes and appearances rambled past her in colorful blurs. That was her first time to see such strange creatures. Her late uncle cultivated her from the ancient tomes he had salvaged from a fallen temple near their woodland dwelling. She knew about species of animals at heart, but she never heard of humans'. Oh, she knew she looked like a human every inch on the outside, but she wasn't a human, possessing attributes that no human could ever have. She discovered something new every day from the books she read and from her late uncle.  
  
But now her uncle was gone, and she was alone for three years. She never thought to depart her protective forest, not in fear of monsters - she could handle them with her cherished weapon, but in thoughts that what could she find. Sure, she was extremely inquisitive about what was over there, but she wasn't the curious, nosy type. She preferred to let nature move along. It didn't need her to change its path. She didn't need it to change her own path.  
  
Until now.  
  
The dream.   
  
She sighed as her nimble fingers played along the smooth wooden rod of her weapon - an axe-staff. The dream was the one that overpowered her decision to remain in her forest and forced' her to head for a grand city called Lindblum. What for? To wait for that person in her dream. The dream told her that she will find him in Lindblum.  
_  
Ridiculous . . .   
_  
It was clear that she wasn't going to find that guy, and she looked forward for her forest and her beast companions. But she needed some Potions. The travel was getting hazardous, she noticed, from her several unforeseen clashes with Mist monsters.  
  
She stepped out from the shadow, reluctant to leave it for to keeping herself hidden out of instinct. She ignored the people when they startled at the sudden appearance of the girl, and headed for some building that had a look of a nature shop. She could have made efficient Potions out of the herbs she found near the city, but she would rather have some human-made Potions to see if they work as well as her efficient Potions.  
  
She found a Herbal Store. Inside was natural to her, the scents of strong herbs and spices and the sights of foliage that garnished the shelves. She always preferred to see nature rather than machines and similar things. Perhaps, Lindblum wasn't so bad so far.  
  
May I help you?  
  
The girl turned toward a young woman behind a counter. She cracked a faint smile and questioned, May I buy a couple of Potions, please?  
  
Indeed, ma'am. The woman turned to gather small vials from a thick shelf. Are you planning to leave Lindblum, ma'am?  
  
The girl shrugged. The woman was seeking to start a conversation, and she didn't mind. Perhaps talking with her would help her finding some clues about this guy she was supposed to wait for. Yes, I'm. Nothing really interests me here.  
  
Oh, perhaps you don't hear of the Festival of the Hunt? the woman said, returning.  
  
The girl paused in counting her Gil. The Festival of the Hunt?  
  
Yes. Every year we have a Festival that Hunters travel over here to hunt animals and gets points. They are trying to get a Master Hunter degree, but only one will win it. You look like a good Hunter, that with your weapon.  
  
The girl silently paid the Gil, wondering if this would make her time here enjoyable. She knew she was a good fighter, and this Festival of the Hunt would be a good test for her to enhance her fighting skills. She casually gazed around, and for a brief, lazy moment, her hidden eyes laid on a small child wearing a pointed hat entering.  
  
The girl turned back and grinned. Where can I sign for the Festival?  
  
***  
_  
. . . Why am I doing this?!  
_  
Vivi took an awkward defend behind a fallen cart as he hid from a shadowing Fang. He wasn't very happy about this. Why did Zidane push him to agree to enter the Festival of the Hunt? He had no desire to harm any beast, even though right now that one was seeking to harm him! He had escaped from it a few minutes ago, and he aspired that it wouldn't find him.  
  
Vivi listened carefully for the growling sounds, then they finally silenced. He then peeked over the cart, searching for the beast. He was alone. The beast gave up in exploring for him, and depart. He exhaled out a heavy breath that he didn't know he was holding back.  
_  
I don't wanna do this . . .  
_  
Vivi had experienced some horrible encounters before, and it changed him. Not everyone he met don't really have a hint of kindness. He had to remember that every time he met someone. He couldn't help it being uneasy and doubtful. It wasn't his nature. Before, he was very trustful, but not exactly gullible. He was just an innocent. An innocent who had suffered.  
  
He tensed at the sudden sound of a harsh caw behind him. Vivi let his guard down, and he didn't notice a Trick Sparrow sneaking in pursuit of him. He whirled around, grasping his Mage Staff in front, his golden eyes wide in alarm.  
  
_What am I supposed to do now?!  
_  
But before the Trick Sparrow could attack, Vivi caught blurred glimpses of red and white, and a flash of metal as the crescent-shaped blade of an axe whistled through the air and sharply struck the bird in its chest. Vivi flinched as the bird gave out its last cry of hostility and pain, tumbling backward, and crashed against a building wall. It was dead in an instant.  
  
Ugh, three points . . . he heard a disgusted female voice whispering from behind him.   
  
He quickly gazed over to the person, and saw that it was only a small human girl bearing a plain wooden staff with a deadly-looking axe blade tied to the top. She was a strange thing, though. She looked about fifteen years of age, or so. Her clothes were similar to the humans he had saw before. She was clad in red and white, a light white undershirt under a open sleeveless blood-red vest, reaching down to her knees, a slit in the back of the vest. Her loose pantaloons were also red, gathered around her calves by high boots of leather black. Her long hair was actually white, as white as fresh snow, pulled in a thick waist-length braid, tossed over her left shoulder. The sides of her oval-shaped face was framed by thick tresses, shaping in a billowing style. She wasn't gorgeous, but pretty in a simple appearance.   
  
Two things really struck him as odd. She had horns! Two thin bull-like horns slanted forward from the top of her head, dark grey in color. It seemed fitting for her, though. And her eyes were hidden behind some sort of eyeglasses, its lens tinted so black that he couldn't see the eyes. It must be a reason why she wore this strange object.   
  
The girl took a casual glance at the lifeless bird, then to the small child. Are you alright, fella?  
  
Vivi was still disturbed from the encounter, then nodded. I'm fine, thank you.  
  
The girl smiled quietly. Vivi suddenly liked it. He didn't know why, but he liked the way it touched her plain face when he couldn't see the emotions in her hidden eyes. Just make sure you remain guarded because you never know what would happen next, she added with a partly-shielded wink. It seemed shy, but friendly.  
  
Vivi shyly smiled back.  
  
The girl then laughed. Do you need help standing up?  
  
Vivi realized that he was still sitting down from the startled struggle. He saw the girl offering a red-gloved small hand to aid him standing. He took his Mage Staff where he had dropped, and clutched her hand with his own red-gloved hand.  
_  
Eyes of Snow . . .   
  
A roar of a large beast . . .   
  
Loneliness . . .   
  
A long-lost smile . . .   
  
Collars of some sort . . .   
  
Friendship . . .   
  
Seeking a Heart of Kindness . . .   
  
Seeing one's memories . . .  
  
Is a frighting thing to do . . .   
  
But is that my destiny . . .   
  
To suffer as well . . .  
  
Help . . ._  
  
Vivi gasped and snatched his hand away. What was that?! The very moment he held her hand, he saw . . . memories. Flashes of visual memories came in his mind, overwhelmed him with emotions. Loneliness and fright. He stumbled backward, staring in disbelief at the girl. To his surprise, she was shocked, as well. Her hidden eyes gawked back, her body shuddering. Vivi tightened his hold on his staff. Who was she?  
  
Then a buzzing sound reverberated through the air. Vivi remembered. That meant the Hunters' times were over. The Festival of the Hunt was accomplished. He glanced over to where the Aircabs were, ready to transport the Hunters back to the Castle, then turned back.  
  
She was gone.  
  
Vivi wildly scanned around the marketplace. She just vanished in thin air. Perhaps she chose to leave on her decision. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see her again. The touch was too overwhelming, too emotional. He experienced an immediate bond of compassion for her, but why?  
  
This was the last time he had seen her.  
  
  
Never the End. *^_^*  
  
  
Say it with me, people. INTRODUCTION. JUST AN INTRODUCTION . . . Right now, I have been struggling with two new Digimon sagas, so it would take a while for this to have a continuation. I'm a vivid FF9 fan, honestly, but my passion of Digimon always wins over. x_x Although, I look forward for your FF9 ficcies because I *love* them!!! Especially Vivi fics!! And Amarant fics . . . and Freya fics . . . But WE NEED VIVI!!!@_@'Vee-vee' . . .Must have more of Vivi-sama!


End file.
